


Sickness

by wheel_pen



Series: Daisy [41]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Naughtiness, Pre-Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan is sick, and Damon is there to cheer him up. “You’re so sickly. I wish the doctor would take you away in his bag and bring me a fun little brother.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Daisy, my original character, moved to Mystic Falls about a year ago. There is something special about her.
> 
> 2\. This series begins with the first season of the TV show and completely diverges about halfway through the first season. Facts revealed later on the show might not make it into this series.
> 
> 3\. Underage warning: This series may contain human or human-like teenagers, in high school, in sexual situations.
> 
> 4\. The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate being able to play in this universe.

            “You’re so sickly. I wish the doctor would take you away in his bag and bring me a _fun_ little brother,” Damon declared.

            Stefan was used to such statements by now and didn’t let it bother him too much. “Sorry,” he shrugged, then coughed.

            Damon retrieved the cup of tea from the nightstand and thrust it at him. “Here, drink this,” he commanded.

            Stefan wrinkled his nose as he took it. “I don’t like it. It tastes like grass.” Damon rolled his eyes as if this were a ridiculous complaint. He grabbed the wooden horse his brother had been playing with and made it prance wildly across the bedspread for him. Stefan laughed, then coughed again, then drank more tea.

            “Oh, I brought you these,” Damon remembered, pulling a crumpled handkerchief out of his pocket. Inside were several soft ginger cookies, only partially broken.

            “Cookies!”Stefan realized with excitement, grabbing one. Before he could eat it, however, he paused uncertainly. Damon sighed—he knew that look far too well. “I don’t think I’m supposed to eat cookies right now,” he considered.

            Damon walked a little wooden soldier stiffly across the bed. “Well, keep your mouth shut about it,” he advised, “and no one will know. Come on,” he tempted, when his little brother still hesitated. “Chicken Sally made them!”

            That made up Stefan’s mind. Chicken Sally was the best cook ever, and he was not disappointed when he finally bit into the cookie. “Yum,” he announced happily.

            “See?” Damon grinned. “And she said the ginger was good for you.” He stretched out on his back on the bed while Stefan ate, feeling very grown-up all of a sudden. He was thirteen, nearly a man, and Father was already starting to include him more in the business of the farm, which he would someday inherit.

            But that wasn’t what made him feel grown-up.

            He rolled over on his side to look at his brother. “You’re so messy,” he observed, using part of Stefan’s sheet to wipe away the tea and cookie crumbs ringing his mouth. “You know what Chicken Sally and I were doing in the barn the other day?” he began with a naughty grin.

            “What?” asked Stefan with keen interest. He always wanted to know what his older brother was doing and, if possible, copy it.

            Damon suddenly changed his mind. “No, you probably won’t even be able to keep the cookies a secret,” he judged harshly.

            “Damon!” Stefan whined, shaking his brother’s arm. “Tell me!” He didn’t like being teased that way.

            “We were hunting for eggs,” Damon replied primly, which even Stefan realized was a lie. “To make your cookies with.”

            Stefan sighed in disappointment. Someday when he was older, Damon would trust him with _all_ his secrets. It just seemed like that day was taking a long time to arrive.

            Damon was starting to look bored now as he idly walked the toy horse across the bed, and Stefan didn’t want him to go—it was so lonely being shut up in his bedroom all day. “Will you read to me?” he requested, indicating the heavy book of Greek mythology on the nightstand. He didn’t always understand what was going on in the stories, but Damon managed to make everything so… vivid.

            “Okay,” Damon agreed, picking up the book and flopping back down on the bed. He began to page through it. “Let’s find a gory battle scene, or something with monsters…”

 

            “You’re so wussy. I wish the doctor would take you away in his bag and bring me a _cool_ little brother,” Damon smirked.

            Stefan smiled wanly in return and tried to sit up more in bed. “What happened?” he asked, his voice scratchy and head swirling.

            “Arrows tipped with vervain crystals,” Damon told him casually, but the underlying anger was not hard to detect. “I’m beginning to suspect these people are serious about getting rid of us. Here.” He thrust a mug at Stefan, who sniffed it suspiciously.

            “What is this?”

            “Poisoned Kool-Aid,” Damon replied sarcastically. “It’s _blood_ , what do you think? You haven’t eaten for days.”

            The smell was indeed tantalizing, but Stefan was used to resisting temptation. He licked a tiny bit of blood off the rim, much to Damon’s derision. “Is it human?” he asked in confusion.

            “Does it taste human?” Damon asked rhetorically. Well, it didn’t, but it didn’t quite taste like animal, either. “It’s unicorn blood,” Damon continue blithely as Stefan consented to drink it. “I was going to have Elena lure it in, but it turns out you need a virgin.”

            And why should that even _work_ as a joke, when they were all happily engaged in intimate activities with their partners and didn’t wish it otherwise? Something about the delivery, Stefan decided. “Where’s Elena?” he asked, as Damon stretched out across the foot of the bed.

            “Downstairs, pining,” he claimed in a dismissive tone. He looked at his brother thoughtfully. “You want to take a shower before she comes up?”

            Want, yes. “I’m still pretty dizzy,” Stefan demurred, finishing off the cup of blood.

            “Sorry. I mean, you _want_ to take a shower before she comes up,” Damon repeated, in a sarcastic tone. “That ‘in sickness and health’ thing doesn’t include stale vampire funk.”

            Stefan smiled a little as he realized Damon had referred to him and Elena as being married, with no visible sign of jealousy or discomfort. Of course, Stefan wasn’t quite firing on all cylinders yet, so he might’ve missed it. “No, I’m okay.”

            “Great!” Damon said brightly, hopping off the bed and heading into the bathroom. “I’ll get the shower started.”

            “No, I said—“ Stefan tried. The water started flowing.

            “It’ll take a minute to warm up,” Damon reminded him. “G-d, you’re so messy,” he added, wiping a few flecks of blood off Stefan’s face with his sheet. “Unicorns don’t grow on trees, you know.”

            “ _You’re_ gonna help me shower?” Stefan surmised suspiciously.

            “Well, I _did_ used to take you to the outhouse,” Damon tossed back. And he was apparently never going to let Stefan forget it.


End file.
